


Pirate Princess

by Bec_of_Imagine_land



Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Space Dad, Why Did I Write This?, dad Hondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_of_Imagine_land/pseuds/Bec_of_Imagine_land
Summary: Hondo didn't know what he expected to find when they stumbled across a Jedi ship less than a week after the birth of the Empire. For sure he didn't expect to find the youngling he had offered a place on his crew over a year ago.
Relationships: Katooni & Hondo Ohnaka
Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Pirate Princess

The Galaxy was bleeding and Hondo could feel it. The Jedi were to be handed over to the authorities on sight and Hondo had not heard from his friend Obi-wan since the order had gone out three days before. Anakin and little Ashoka hadn’t commed and requested a pick up either so Hondo was starting to believe that they had died or were hidden safe.

There was no time for worrying he would keep the com open to then but no time to waste time. It would be bad for business, and with the recent change in management of the republic, oh wait Empire; there were plenty opportunities for business. 

That being said when Hondo’s crew found a small Jedi ship drifting in the mid-rim on their way to drop off some supply they had liberated he couldn’t just pass it by. There would be no monetary loss stopping and checking to see if there was anyone aboard, in fact they may be able to acquire some forgotten supplies if the ship had been abandoned. 

When the hatch opened it was worse than he had wanted but just as he had imagined. Blood was smeared everywhere and blaster marks were painted across the walls. Hondo paused before ordering his men back on their own ship, he doubted there would be a fight here today. 

Opening the first door to what had once been a bunk room were the bodies of 3 of those clones that went with the Jedi everywhere. Closing the door and moving to the next room over Hondo found the body of a Padawan, a long braid marking them as a learner but they looked almost as old as Anakin when he had first met the lad. They had died of a blaster bolt to the guts, a horrible way to die but it looked like someone had attempted a bacta patch but there would have been no helping them. 

Slowly he closed the door and moved along making his way to the cockpit. Maybe a message had been sent out that would explain this. He made his way up to the front console and started to look around when a gasp made him turn around his blaster drawn. 

On the ground in the corner was a youngling, a Jedi youngling. She stared up at him, her blue eyes watching him but distant. It was the youngling he had almost convinced to join his crew. She was still much too small to really do heavy lifting but he remembered that she was very clever. 

She was on a ship filled with the dead and floating thru space. She looked up at him, her eyes drifting to the side before snapping back to him, filling with tears, her dry and cracking lips trembling. She looked horrible. If the empire found her she would be executed. 

“There, there my young friend, come with Hondo, you are part of my crew now, yes? I am sure you need something to eat and drink. Then sleep will be good. Your name if I remember correctly was Katooni, yes? You will be an amazing pirate, one of the best!” He slowly picked up the youngling from her corner trying to sooth her but younglings had never been fond of him. He found her laser sword sitting on the ground next to her along with a larger one maybe the older Jedi’s and quickly picked them both up as well and carried her back to his ship. 

His current crew on this ship was small and thankfully willing to follow directions without too many questions. He ordered the Jedi ship to be lit on fire. Hondo had heard somewhere that was what Jedi did with their dead. When he explained that little Katooni was part of the crew and had been for over a year they accepted it in stride. 

~~~~

It took two years for Katooni or as the crew called her “Hondo’s second shadow” to truly adjust. He could still tell that something bothered her at times but it involved the force and he couldn’t help. Instead little Katooni learned to handle a blaster like a real pirate. She was able to pilot most small ships and could pick locks at an amazing speed. 

~~~~

By the year 7 BBY Hondo could say he had done the best he could have and even his saint mother wouldn’t have disagreed. His little shadow now had her own ship and was about to go off and terrorize the Empire with a crew of her own. He had kept his com available for Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ashoka to this day but now sitting always by his side was one that only his pride and joy his little shadow had the number for. 

May the Empire regret the day they took away Katooni’s family, for the one she found did not raise her to be nearly as merciful.

**Author's Note:**

> So in keeping with this series, this will be a one shot. But I think I would like to do another one shot that is more of this from Katooni's POV. I just finished watching The arc where the met and wanted to do this quick little story so bad.
> 
> I don't want everyone to be dead!!!
> 
> Also this is still me procrastinating chapter 7 of Go On. I even have most of it done, why do I make it so much more difficult than it needs to be.


End file.
